Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante
by Lais Reeves
Summary: Fala sobre 4 amigas que se separam nas ferias e se comunicam mandando uma carta e um jeans que cabe nas 4.Eu tive inspiração com o filme Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante,naum é tudo igual ao filme.Casais:SasSakInGaaNejTenNaHin.
1. Chapter 1

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

**Essa fic é baseada(já vou avisando que naum é tudo n.n) no filme "Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante", tb é UA e se naum gostarem é só falar!!!!Nhaa é minha primeira fic!!!**

Numa época naum mtu distante, quatro amigas andavam no shopping fazendo suas típicas compras de fim de ano.

- Ahhh amores, as aulas já acabaram e vamos entrar de férias! –Disse Ino, uma garota de cabelos loiros, pendurados com um único rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e um corpo de dar inveja.

- Nossa eu tava louca para chegar essas benditas férias... – Disse Tenten, uma garota de olhos cor de chocolate, morena, com os cabelos presos em dois coques.

- É... e-eu adoro férias... – Disse Hinata, uma linda, meiga e tímida garota de olhos perolados e cabelos azulados.

- Mas pelo menos vamos passar as férias sem lições de casa, trabalhos e todas juntas!! – Disse Sakura, uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados.

Após as compras, cada uma das meninas foi para suas casas.

Ino andava sozinha pela rua com um monte de sacolas nas mãos, só pensando a onde poderia levar suas amigas nessas férias.Quando chegou em casa, subiu para o quarto toda feliz junto de sua mãe para mostrar a ela suas compras.

Já Hinata, andava de trem com poucas sacolas nas mãos, pensando se sua mãe lhe comprara o CD do Simple Plan(xD).Quando chegou na sua bela casa-mansão, viu que tinha umas 3 malas na sala, com travesseiros e cobertores em cima, começou a ficar preocupada, até que sua mãe apareceu.

- Filha já fiz a sua mala, só falta vc dar uma olhada para ver se naum ta faltando nada. – Disse a mãe de Hinata cansada.

- Mãe pra onde a gente vai? – Perguntou Hinata com uma cara assustada.

- Filha, eu, seu pai e vc vamos para Grécia com seus tios!

- Mas mãe vc naum perguntou nada para mim??

- Filha naum foi a gente que decidiu, foram seus tios!

- Tah bom mãe...- Disse a garota de olhos perolados com uma cara tristonha – mas que horas a gente parte amanha?

-As 19h!

-Mas pq a gente já tem que arrumas as malas?O.O

-Para a gente naum esquecer!!

-Tah... ¬¬

Quando Hinata estava subindo as escadas para ir ao seu quarto, parou e perguntou para sua mãe.

-O Neji-kun vai com a gente?

-Naum, ele vai ter que ficar no Brasil por causa do trabalho - Respondeu sua mãe.

Tenten mal colocou os pés em sua casa, seus pais apareceram falando que iam para o Brasil, dando muitas qualidades para esse país que nunca visitara antes.

- Pai, mãe eu naum quero ir!Quero ficar com minhas amigas aki no Japão!!! – Disse Tenten com uma cara brava.

- Mas filha... –Disse sua mãe - ...seu pai só tem essas duas semanas de férias, por isso temos que aproveitar!

-Ok ¬¬... amanha eu arrumo minhas malas tah??

Tenten ia para seu quarto pensando como iria falar isso para suas amigas.

Sakura tinha chegado em sua casa morrendo de cansaço, jogou as sacolas no seu quarto e foi direto para o banho. Quando terminou, colocou seu pijama de ursinho e foi ver se tava passando alguma coisa na TV. Após um tempo, seus pais chegaram felizes.

- Pra que toda essa felicidade? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Filha nós vamos para um acampamento familiar, era seu sonho né?Irmos nós três para um acampamento? – Disse a Senhora Haruno toda feliz.

- Mas mãe, bem agora? Eu queria passar as férias com minhas amigas!! – Disse a menina de cabelos rosas.

- Vaiiiiii filha mãe de Sakura com cara de dó(xD), pela mamãe????

Após mtu tempo a Sra e o Sr Haruno implorando para sua filha ir, ela acabou aceitando.

"_Como eu vou contar isso para as meninas?" – _Pensou Sakura.

**redGente entaum é isso, o primeiro capitulo!!Tomara que vc gostaram!!!!!**

**Quero mtus Reviews hein??**

**Kissus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

No outro dia, as meninas combinaram de se encontrar no shopping para resolver alguns problemas...

Após todas chegarem, conversaram um pouco, Hinata acabou revelando que iria para a Grécia.

- QUE?Hinata como vc pode fazer isso com a gente?? – Disse Ino, indignada.

-Des-desculpa...foram meus tios que decidiram... – Disse Hinata juntando os dois dedos indicadores.

- Gente eu tb preciso contar uma coisa... – Falou Tenten tão baixo que quase naum dava para ouvir.

- Eu tb... – Disse Sakura

- Ai meu Deus!!!!Falem logo!!! – Falou Ino, já começando a ficar nervosa.

Disse a Tenten e a Sakura juntas – TB VOU TER QUE VIAJAR!!!!!

- COMO?? – Perguntou Ino.

- Meus pais querem que eu vá para o Brasil, eles falaram que lá é maravilhoso! – Disse Tenten.

- Meus pais tb, desde pequena eu queria ir num acampamento familiar, e só agora eles conseguiram achar um... – Falou Sakura, triste.

- Naum acredito, só eu naum vou viajar!!ÇÇ – Choramingou Ino.

- Naum fica assim Ino, nós podemos trocar cartas nas férias, contando o que ta acontecendo!! – Disse Hinata, bem baixo.

- Boa idéia Hinata!!! – Falou Tenten

- Tah... mas agora vamos fazer compras!!! o/ - Falou Ino, dando um pulo.

- Mais???O.O – Falou Sakura.

- Claro!!!Compras de...férias!!!!!! - Falou Ino.

Todas: n.n'''

Na loja, todas as meninas provaram um monte de roupas, ficaram mais ou menos uma hora fazendo isso.Até que Hinata aparece com uma calça jeans, simples.

- Gente olha que linda essa calça?. - Perguntou Hinata.

- Hinata ela é mtu simples. – Disse Ino.

-Deixa eu experimentar? É linda, naum precisa ser cheia de coisa! – Falou Tenten.

Quando Tenten experimentou, ficou certinho nela, ai a Sakura tb ficou com vontade e foi experimentar...

- Meninas tb ficou certinho em mim!!! – Falou Sakura

- Uau... – Disse Hinata

- Ino só falta vc! Vai lá! – Falou Tenten

- Tah ¬¬

Quando Ino provou, ela amou a calça e ficou perguntando como ela ficou certa nas 4.

- Isso deve ser coisa do destino – Falou Hinata

-Que coisa de louco Hinata!!xD – Falou Ino

Em todo aquele tempo, elas só levaram a calça jeans.Ficaram andando até chegar a hora de ir embora, pois tinham que ir viajar.

- Amores, entaum vai ser assim, eu começo ficando com a calça, ai depois de uma semana eu mando uma carta para a Sakura junto com a calça, falando o que aconteceu comigo nessa semana, ai a Sakura faz o mesmo, mandando para a Tenten , que depois manda para a Hinata, que manda para mim ok?Ai vai rodando até estarmos todas juntas novamente.Mas naum pode lavar a calça tah??Para que fique nela todas as nossas aventuras! – Falou Ino.

- Hai – Disseram em coro.

Elas se despediram com mtus choros e soluços e depois cada uma foi para sua casa pois a partir de agora muitas coisas iram acontecer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

**Oie gente!!!Brigada pelas Reviews!!!Tai ai o 3° capitulo!!!**

**Obs: Os personagens de Naruto naum me pertencem, mas até que eu queria ter algum deles!!!xD**

Hinata acabara de chegar à Grécia, estava toda feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.Quando chegou no hotel, vestiu uma calça capri, uma camiseta regata azul bebe, fez um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e colocou um boné.Falou para seus pais que ia dar uma olhada na cidade e assim foi.Era tudo novo para ela, tinha muitas coisas legais, o único problema era falar a língua muitas lembranças para suas amigas e muitas coisas para ela.

- Naum vejo a hora de chegar a carta da Tenten, quero saber como é o Brasil. Mas o problema é que ainda vai demorar...

Andou mais um pouco pela cidade, e viu que estava escurecendo e voltou para o hotel, para ver se sua mãe e sua tia precisavam de ajuda.

Sakura estava entediada no carro, tava demorando mtu para chegar no acampamento, pegou seu Ipod(que chique xD) e começou a ouvir suas musicas preferidas para ver se o tempo passa logo.

Quando chegou seus pais estavam tão felizes que pareciam duas crianças quando chegam num parte de diversões, conheceu seu quarto, deu uma arrumada nas suas coisas e foi para o refeitório pois iam fazer uma "palestra" sobre as regras, entre outras coisas sobre o acampamento.

Ino estava deitada na sua cama, estava totalmente entediada, sem suas amigas naum tinha nada pra fazer.Derrepente pegou sua bolsa, desligou seu som e foi dar uma passeada na rua para ver se aparecia alguma coisa pra fazer.Passou na frente de uma sorveteria e entaum resolveu tomar sorvete.O local estava lotado, ficou 15 min na fila, pediu sua casquinha de creme e tentou achar alguma mesa para sentar.

Até quando viu um garoto, de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, estava sozinho na mesa, entaum resolveu ir até lá, pois era sua única opção.

- Moço, posso sentar aki com vc, é que todas as mesas estão lotadas? – Perguntou Ino.

- Primeiro, naum me chame de "Moço" e segundo NAUM! – Respondeu o garoto friamente.

- Nossa, que chato vc é hein?Mas mesmo assim eu vou sentar aki, as mesas são publicas!

- Entaum pq perguntou pra mim se poderia sentar?

- Pq eu sou educada! – Respondeu Ino

- Hum... – Resmungou o garoto

Após uns minutos...

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou Ino.

- Gaara

- Que nome estranho, nunca ouvi falar!

- Hum...e o seu? – Perguntou Gaara

- É Ino.

- Ah...nome bonito – Disse baixinho.

- Ah?Naum ouvi!!!!

- Nada naum!!! – Respondeu Gaara.

"_Será se eu ouvi bem..."nome bonito"... o que eu to sentindo?Mas fala a verdade...ele é lindo...INO O QUE VC TAH PENSANDO!!!! – _Pensou Ino chacoalhando a cabeça.

Tenten já estava num hotel no Brasil, naum via a hora de conhecer esse país, mas tinha que ajudar sua mãe com as malas.Depois de arrumar tudo, vestiu seu biquíni, pois uma canga, óculos de sol e foi passear na beira da praia de Copacabana(chique xD), estava tão distraída que acabou tombando com um garoto da sua idade.Os dois estavam na areia, até que ele a ajudou a levantar.

- Brigada... - Disse Tenten corada.

- Da próxima vez, olha pra onde anda – Disse o garoto.

- Ok...

- Quer andar comigo pela praia? – Perguntou o garoto

- Sim - Respondeu Tenten

Começaram a andar num maior silencio até que ela o quebra.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Neji e o seu?

- Tenten

- Sabe que vc os olhos iguais ao da minha amiga?

- Sério?

- Sim

Neji pensando: "_Entaum ela conhece alguém da minha família, mas quem?"_

- Como é o nome dela? – Perguntou Neji

Quando ele percebeu, estava falando sozinho, pois Tenten tinha entrado no mar.

Sakura deu graças a Deus que acabou a palestra, era tedioso, correu para seu quarto, colocou o biquíni e foi toda feliz junto de seus pais para a picina.Tinha muitas famílias no acampamento, todos os garotos que era da sua idade eram feios, começou a se decepcionar, entaum derrepende, apareceu um garoto de cabelos escuros azulados, olhos cor de ônix, corpo totoso(xD), com um calção.

- Caracaaaa que lindoooo esse meninooooooo . - Falou Sakura bem baixinho.

- Que merda...ele nem olha pra cá!!!ÇÇ

A garota de cabelos róseos ficou toda tarde olhando para akele lindo garoto, naum tinha coragem de falar com ele, por isso ficou só olhando...babando...(xD)

- Eu vou indo...já acabou meu sorvete. – Disse Gaara.

-Já?Fica mais um pouco... – Falou Ino.

- Outro dia a gente se vê por ai... - Falou Gaara indo embora

- Nhaaa... eu acho que nunca mais vou te ver... – Disse Ino baixinho

Tenten estava nadando toda feliz no mar, até que viu Neji se aproximando...

- Me deixou falando sozinho...¬¬ - Disse Neji

- Desculpe!É que eu naum resisti a água, faz tempo que eu naum entro no mar...

- Eu entro quase todo dia!!!

- Ah...vc mora aki no Brasil né?

- Sim... e vc??

- Naum...eu vim aki de férias...moro no Japão!

- Que legal!!!A maioria da minha família mora lá!

- Ah é??

- Sim!!!

- Aki no Brasil é legal??

- É...tem mtus lugares bonitos, o único problema é a política(xD)

- Ah...vc poderia me mostrar alguns lugares famosos?

- Olhando para o relógio(a prova d'agua) – Naum vai dar, tenho que trabalhar...pode ser amanha?

- Claro!! Que horas?

- Meio-Dia a gente se encontra ali na frente tah(apondando para uma loja)?

- Ok!! Até amanha!!!

- Até!!

Neji saiu do mar e foi correndo para um carro Corola(chique) e foi embora.

- Naum vejo a hora de encontrar ele amanha... - Disse Tenten.

No outro dia Hinata saiu para fazer compras...quando estava passando do lado de um rio, uma pessoa esbarrou nela e ela acabou...

**Entaum é isso!!!!!**

**Quero Reviews viu????Pq assim naum tenho inspiração!!!**

**Kissus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

Oie gente!!!Brigada pelas Reviews!!!Ta ai o próximo capitulo!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_No outro dia Hinata saiu para fazer compras...quando estava passando do lado de um rio, uma pessoa esbarrou nela e ela acabou..."_

...caindo na água, estava tão desesperada, que esqueceu de suas aulas de natação, até que um moço se jogou na água e salvou Hinata.Após umas respirações boca-a-boca, ela acordou, ficando mais vermelha do que ketchup(xD).

- Bri-bri-ga-ga-da-da... – Gaguejou Hinata

- Que bom que eu estava aki para te salvar, se naum vc já estava morta!! - Disse o garoto.

-...

- Como é o seu nome?Vc naum mora aki né?Quantos anos vc tem? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Meu nome é Hinata, eu naum moro aki e sim no Japão e tenho 18 anos e vc? – Falou bem baixinho.

- Meu nome é Naruto, eu moro aki, tenho 18 anos , sou salva-vidas(o Naruto de salva-vidas xD), mas estou de férias...

- Que legal!Eh...eu tenho que ir agora...tenho que fazer compras...

- Posso ir com vc?

- Claro!

Os dois foram até o mercado, conversaram de tudo que é tipo, o Naruto até estava tentando ensinar Hinata a falar grego, mas quase sem sucesso.

Sakura estava indo para a picina, tão detraída pensando como poderia falar com aquele menino, que acabou trombando com uma pessoa, deixando cair suas coisas...

- Ai...desculpa...estava detraída pensan...

- Que foi?

- Eh...nada! Desculpa recolhendo as coisas no chão

-Deixa que eu te ajudo...

Pensamento da Sakura_: "Como ele é educadoooooo, ele é mais lindo de perto, aiiiiiii socorro!"_

- Brigada pela ajuda... - Disse Sakura

- D nada...como é o seu nome?

- Sakura...e o seu? – Disse corada

- Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke(xD)

Pensamento da Sakura: " _Que lindooooo nomeeeeee "_

- Seu quarto é nessa ala? – Perguntou ela

- Sim...

- Ah...

- Vai na picina? – Perguntou Sasuke sem jeito.

- Vou...

- Acabei de sair de lá!

- Ta boa?

- Sim!!!

- Ah entaum tah... to indo.. até mais Sasuke…adorei te conhecer...

- Eu tb... – Disse o Uchiha bem baixo, que Sakura nem conseguiu ouvir.

Pensamento de Sasuke: "_O que é que eu to sentindo?"_

Pensamento de Sakura: "_É amor a primeira vista...naum vejo a hora de contar para a Tenten..."_

Neji estava esperando Tenten no lugar combinado, com um shorts azul marinho, com uma regata branca e de óculos escuro.

Até que aparece a tão esperada moça portadora dos olhos de chocolate, com um vestido amarelo claro e com uma sandália(akelas que rodam os cordões na perna).

- Demorou... – Disse Neji

- Desculpe...é que tive que ajudar minha mãe...

- Tudo bem... vamos logo...

Pensamento da Tenten: "_Como ele é frio...mas bonito"_

Neji mostrou o Rio de Janeiro para Tenten, a mesma ficava admirada com tudo que via de novo.Até que mais tarde, depois do almoço na praia, foram tomar sorvete.

- Vc quer sorverte de que? – Perguntou Neji

- De Morango... – Respondeu Tenten

- Tio me dá um sorvete de morango e outro de chocolate.

- Eu pago o meu... – Disse Tenten.

- Naum eu pago!

- Naum eu q...

Neji tinha tampado a boca dela com sua mão, Tenten ficou corada que nem a Hinata.

- Ok...brigada - Foi a única que ela conseguiu dizer naquele momento

Quando estavam tomando sorvete sentados num banco da praça...

- Tenten...vc tem namorado?

- Naum!, estou solteira!!

- Ah...

- E vc?

- Tb naum...

- Ah...

Ficaram uns minutos em silencio...

- Gosta de alguém? – Pergunta Neji

- Eu acho que sim... e vc?

- Gosto... - Disse corado

- Posso saber quem é??? – Com cara de feliz

- Sim... – Olhou para a Tenten

- Eu to olhando para ela!

Tenten arregalhou os olhos...

- Neji...eu preciso ir - E saiu correndo

Pensamento do Neji: "_Por que falei isso?Naum consegui me segurar...mas ela é tão kawaii..."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Entaum é isso!!Quero muitas reviews viu???_

_Kissus_


	5. Chapter 5

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

Hello!!!Tudo bem com vcs??Entaum ta ai o 5° capitulo!!Tomare que vcs gostem!!!

Ino acabara de sair de sua casa para dar um rolé, até que viu muitas pessoas reunidas, e como ser curiosa é fogo, foi lá ver o que era.

Quando chegou lá, viu que era um campeonato de skate, e como naum tinha nada pra fazer, ficou olhando...até que...

- Naum!! – Falou Ino

- É o Gaara!!!Ele anda de skate!!!!

Gaara estava fazendo suas manobras radicais e o único som que estava no momento, eram suas fãs gritando seu nome, lhe jurando amor eterno, pedindo-o em casamento e muito mais coisas que naum é melhor citar(xD).

Quando acabou sua vez, o moço de cabelos ruivos, foi beber água.

- Oi Gaara – Disse Ino

- Oi Ino, o que vc faz aqui?

- Tava passando e vi vc andando de skate, parabéns, vc é mtu bom!

- Brigado! - Disse Gaara meio corado

- Eu nem consigo ficar em pé em cima dele

- Nossa...quer que eu te ensine?

- Naum...vc só vai perder seu tempo!

- Naum!!!Eu odeio ficar ouvindo essas meninas gritando meu nome ¬¬

- Nossa, mas elas te amam mesmo!!

- Hunf... – Resmungou Gaara

- Se for assim eu aceito sua proposta!!!

- Vem – Puxando a mão de Ino, guiando para um lugar mais calmo.

Depois de um tempo, Ino conseguiu ficar SÓ em cima do skate, nada mais...

- Vai tenta d novo!!

- Mas eu vou cair d novo!!!¬¬

- Vai...

- Tah...¬¬

Ino foi tentar andar em cima do skate até que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Gaara, fazendo os dois irem direto pro chão.

- Des- desculpa... – Disse Ino corada e com o rosto bem perto de Gaara

- Naum foi nada... - Falou Gaara, mais corado que Ino

Depois de poucos segundos, suas respirações começaram a se mesclar, até que seus lábios se encontraram.Primeiro, foi um bjo calmo e doce, mas depois, a língua de Gaara encostou nos lábios de Ino pedindo permissão para aprofundar o bjo, que foi bem sucedido.

Depois de mtus amassos, os dois se separaram, necessitando de oxigênio.

- Desculpe...- Falou Gaara

- Naum...desculpa eu... – Falou Ino

- Eh...posso levantar? – Perguntou Gaara ainda corado

- Ah claro!!

- Quer tomar sorvete? – Perguntou Gaara, já levantado

- Claro...

Os dois foram até a sorveteria, como se nada tivesse acontecido, pegaram seus respectivos sorvetes e foram numa mesa.Depois de um tempo...

- Gaara?

- Que?

- ...brigada pelo sorvete...

- D nada...

Pensamento de Gaara: "_o que eu to sentindo?o que é isso?eu naum posso estar gostando dela...ela é...ela é...ela é...tão kawaii" Logo depois sacudiu sua cabeça para esquecer o que pensara antes._

- Gaara...

- Que?

- Eh...eh...eh...eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a pouquíssimo tempo, mas...

- Mas?

- É que eu...TE AMO!!! – Disse Ino e logo depois saiu correndo

Pensamento de Ino: "_Como eu disse isso para ele, eu naum podia, ele naum gosta de mim..."._Começou cair uma lágrima de seus olhos.

Pensamento de Gaara: "_Ela o que?ah?Ela sente a mesma coisa..."_

Passaram-se 3 dias...

Depois de se despedir de Naruto, após as compras, Hinata naum parava de pensar nele, será se ela estava apaixonada??Nem ela sabia...

Hinata estava na praia, junto de seus pais e tios, como estava sem nada pra fazer e estava de vela(xD), resolveu andar pela praia.

Derrepente, ela avistou um homem loiro, em cima daquelas cadeiras grandes de salva-vidas, e descobriu que era Naruto, e foi lá falar com ele.

- Naruto!! – Falou Hinata normal.

Ele naum ouviu.

- Naruto!!!! – Falou um pouquinho mais alto

Mas sem sucesso...

- NARUTO!!!! – Gritou Hinata mtuuuuuuuu corada.

- Ah?Hinata!!!!Vc por aqui!!!! – Disse o loiro

- Oi...

Naruto desceu de seu cadeirão(xD) e foi falar com Hinata.

- Hinata vc ta bem??Vc tah mtu vermelha quer ajuda?

- Naum Naruto...eu to bem...

- Ah tah!! Vamos passear pela praia?

- Sim...

Eles andaram quase a praia toda, toda essa caminhada o Naruto ficava contando como era seu trabalho, quantas pessoas já salvou, outras que naum resistiram...

Até que sentaram em baixo de uns coqueiros(lá na Grécia tem que ter coqueiro!!xD), um lugar mtu calmo e fresco.

- Hinata vc ta sozinha aki?

- Naum...eu to com meus pais e meus tios...

- Ah...-com cara de triste-

- Pq vc fez essa cara?

- Nada...

- Fala!!!

- É que meus pais morreram faz um tempo num acidente de carro...

- Ah desculpa Naruto, eu naum queria...

- Tudo bem!!

Hinata levantou e foi ver o mar, depois de um tempo virou-se e foi falar com Naruto, mas acabou tropeçando num ganho e acabara caindo em cima dele e dando-lhe um selinho.Eles naum fecharam os olhos, ficaram olho-a-olho, até que Hinata levanta mtuuuuu vermelha pede-lhe desculpa e sai correndo.

- Hinata...

Foi a única coisa que Naruto conseguiu falar, ficou lá sem se mover, naum conseguia fazer nada...

Pensamento de Naruto: "_O que é isso que eu to sentindo?"_

O sol estava se escondendo e Sakura estava passando na frente da picina, pois achava que o tempo ficava mais calmo a essas horas, estava pensando naquele olhos ônix do dono do seu coração, até que passou uns meninos que estavam brincando de policia e ladrão e um deles acabou esbarrou em Sakura e a mesma foi parar na picina, naum era a picina que costumava a nadar, mas sim, era a mais funda do acampamento.Estava se afogando, seus pés naum alcançavam os azulejos do chão, pensava que iria morrer, naum conseguia respirar e bebia muita água até que uma pessoa se jogou na água e a salvou, depois que soltara toda a água que estava em seu corpo, abriu seus olhos verdes e...

Nhaaa o que será que vai acontecer?? Hohohohoho

Só o próximo capitulo!!!!xD

Quero muitas reviews hein???Elas me dão muita inspiração!!!

Kissus


	6. Chapter 6

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

Oie Gente!!! Tah ai mais um episodio!!! Brigada pelos comentários!!!Amei!!!

"_abriu seus olhos verdes e..."_ se encontrou com dois olhos ônix a olhando com desespero.

- Vc tah bem? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Eu to no céu??

- Ah?O.O

- Nada...brigada... – Disse corada

- Vamos para o meu quarto pq ta começando a ventar e vc esta com frio.

- Naum...naum preci...

Sakura foi interrompida quando Sasuke pegou-a no colo e levou até seu quarto.

Quando chegaram lá, colocou-a em sua cama, pegou duas toalhas para os dois se secarem e sentou ao lado dela.

- Brigada... – Disse Sakura ainda corada com o acontecimento.

- D nada...

O silencio predominou no quarto por alguns minutos, até que entrou um homem bem parecido com Sasuke.

- Uau irmãozinho...já pegou uma gata??

- Itachi cala a boca!!¬¬ - Disse Sasuke

- Que seja...a mãe e o pai vão ficar lá fazendo naum sei o que até o jantar tah?

- Tah! ¬¬''

Itachi saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada.

- Naum liga pra ele, é um lesado mesmo... – Disse Sasuke

- Tudo bem... ele é seu irmão?

- Eh...

- Ah...são bem parecidos...

- Que merda...

- xD

- Melhor eu já ir...vou ter que me arrumar para o jantar...

- Ok...

Eles, derrepente, se encararam, seus corações começaram a bater mais rápido, suas respirações estavam ofegantes, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, quando seus lábios iam se encostar, Sasuke vira o rosto.

- Melhor vc ir mesmo...

- Tah...

- Depois eu te devolvo a toalha tah??

- Naum precisa!

- Faço questão!!

- Ok...

- Até mais..

- Até...

Sasuke ficou observando Sakura, até sair completamente de seu quarto e pensou: "_Pq eu virei o rosto...que raiva...me odeio por isso...ela é tão linda...O QUE EU TO PENSANDO?Eu naum posso mais me apaixonar por ninguém, eu prometi pra mim mesmo..."_

- Ele naum gosta de mim...como eu fui tola de pensar ao contrario... – Disse Sakura tristonha indo para seu quarto.

Já fazia 3 dias que naum via Neji, tentava esquece-lo, mas dentro ainda pensava nele.

Conheceu quase todo o Rio, se divertiu mtu com seus pais, comprou muitas coisas para ela e para suas amigas.

Era tarde, Tenten adorava ver o por do sol, entaum foi até a praia, até chegar lá, passava por um monte de prédios, altos, chiques, ela só imaginava quem poderia morar naqueles lugar, derrepente ela viu aquele homem de olhos perolados, ficou paralisada, naum conseguia se mecher, ela naum sabia pq.

Ele a viu, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, derrepente, suas pernas começaram andar até a garota de olhos de chocolate, quando foi ver, já tava do lado dela.

- Eh...oi... – Disse Neji

- Oi... – Respondeu Tenten

- Des-desculpa por akele dia...

- Naum..tudo bem...

- Amigos??

- Claro!!! – Disse Neji

- Vc mora nesse lugar tão chique???O.O

- Naum!! Eu trabalho aki!!

- Vc trabalha do que?

- Sou advogado!!!

- Nossa...que d+

- Naum é tudo legal naum...enche o saco!!¬¬

- hihihihi

- Eu tava indo pra praia...quer ir tb? – Perguntou Tenten

- Claro!!Mas podemos passar na minha casa, é pq naum da pra ir de terno pra praia né??(xD)

- Ok!!

Quando chegaram na casa de Neji, naum era uma mansão, como imaginava Tenten, e sim, uma casa simples, bem organizada.

Tenten ficou na sala esperando, só olhando ao seu redor, até que reparou em uns quadros do lado do telefone, e como ser curioso é foda(xD), foi lá ver quem participava da foto.Quando viu, deduziu que era Neji com seus pais e ficou pensando "_Como ele é lindo..."_, até que olhou no quadro ao lado e viu uma menina abraçando ele, e naum era uma menina qualquer e sim Hinata!!!!Ele estava sério na foto, mas Hinata estava toda feliz, parece que eles era namorados...

- Pronto, vamos? – Perguntou Neji quando chegou na sala.

- O nome dela é Hinata? – Perguntou Tenten

- É...como vc sabe?O.O

- Vcs são namorados?O.O

- NAUM...¬¬ – Disse ficando corado que nem Hinata ficava

- Mas vcs parecem nessa foto...

- Nossa, vc viajou na maionese, nós somos só primos...e como vc conhece ela?O.O

- Vcs são primos?

- Ahan...

- Por isso que quando olhei pra vc me lembrava alguém...

- ¬¬''

- Eu sou amiga dela!!!

- Tah brincando?

- Naum!!!!

- Nossa que coincidência...

- Verdade...

- Ela foi pra Grécia sabia?

- Sim, meus pais foram juntos com ela...

- Ah...

- Vamos pra praia?

- Vamos!!

Quando chegaram na praia, foram direto para o mar, brincaram que nem duas crianças felizes, jogando água em ambos e muitas brincadeiras mais...

Derrepente Tenten pisou numa pedra e pensando que era algum bicho, se jogou em cima de Neji, quando perceberam, já estavam abraçados com os rostos bem próximos, suas respirações já estavam se mesclando, seus corações batiam mais fortes, seus corpos estavam unidos...

- Des-des-des-culpa... – Disse Tenten extremamente corada

- Sabe que eu até gostei... – Disse Neji – Naum...desculpa!!!

- Naum precisa se desculpar, eu tb gostei...

Derrepente Tenten...

Entaum é isso, brigada por lerem!!Logo logo tem mais!!!!

Sem reviews naum tenho inspiração pra continuar!!!!!

Kissus


	7. Chapter 7

**Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante**

Oie gente!!!Tah ai mais um capitulo!!!Brigada pelas reviews!!!!

"_Derrepente Tenten..."_fechou seus olhos, fazendo um convite para Neji, mas demorou para caiar a ficha.Neji começou a se aproximar mais de Tenten, a mesma só esperava a ação de Neji.

Até que o grande e esperado momento chegou, seus lábios se uniram, num beijo ardente e cheio de amor, suas línguas saboreavam cada canto da boca do seu amor, até que, precisavam de ar, pararam para respirar oxigênio, Tenten deu um sorriso e disse:

- Naum me peça desculpa!!

- Ok! ¬¬ - Respondeu Neji

Ficaram um minuto em silencio, depois Tenten se afastou.

- Melhor eu ir, já esta tarde!

- Naum, espera só mais um pouco!Quero fazer uma pergunta.

- Ok, pergunte!

Tenten abraçou e deu um selinho em Neji.

- Quer ficar comigo?

Tenten pensou um pouco e disse:

- Ummmm...SIM!!!

O casal se beijaram e foram saindo do mar.

- Deixa que eu te levo, já tah mtu tarde para uma linda garota como vc ir sozinha! – Disse Neji

- Naum precisa, posso ir sozinha!!

- Eu faço questão de te levar!

- Tabom..entaum eu aceito!!

E os dois apaixonados forão de mãos dadas, trocando caricias, pelas ruas do Rio de Janeiro.

Chegou o dia de Ino mandar sua carta e a calça jeans para Sakura, em sua carta naum escreveu muitas coisas legais, foram mais tristes, focado numa única pessoa, Gaara.

- Essa calça naum deu sorte pra mim, tomara que dê para Sakura...

- Após Ino sair do correio, viu uma menina cair no chão e suas coisas voarem, foi lá ajudá-la.

- Brigada – Disse a garota

- Tudo bem...

- E ai, como é seu nome?

- Ino e o seu?

- Temari.

- Sabe que vc parece alguém que eu conheço, mas naum sei quem é!! n.n

- Ah é? n.n'

- Ahan!

- Eu to indo pro shopping para encontrar meu namorado, vamos no cinema, quer ir?

- Ah naum...vou ficar de vela xD

- Naum! n.n'

- Tah...entaum vamos! o/

Quando chegaram no shopping, o namorado de Temari ainda naum tinha chegado, entaum elas ficaram olhando as vitrines das lojas.

Minutos depois, chega um menino por trás de Temari, a abraça e da um beijo em seu pescoço, mas quando a Ino viu o garoto, disse:

- SHIKAMARU???O.O

- Ino?? O.O – Disse o menino

- Vcs se conhecem?? O.O – Perguntou Temari

- Eh... – Disse Shikamaru

- Fala – Disse Temari ameaçando dar um soco em seu namorado

- Temari...a gente...eh...já fomos namorados.

- Que??? O.O

- É... – Disse Shikamaru

- Uau..que coincidência incrível!!

- n.n

- Eh...vamos pro cinema?? - Falou Shikamaru

- Vamos! o/ - Disse Ino

Todo o filme, Temari ficava de olho em Ino para ver se ela naum atacava seu namorado!

- Temari, para!

- Mas se ela... – Foi cortada por Shika

- Naum vai, a gente já terminou e agora estou namorando vc! – Depois que disse deu um selinho em Temari

- Tabom!!

Quando acabou o filme, eles passearam pelo o shopping e como já era tarde, se despediram, e foram cada um para sua casa.

Ino chegou em casa, jantou e foi direto pro seu quarto, quando chegou lá se jogou na cama e pensou:

"_Ela me parece alguém, eu tenho certeza, mas quem?"_

Ficou deitada em sua cama até a hora de dormir, colocou seu pijama rosa e se deitou em sua cama.

Hinata tentava o máximo naum se encontrar com Naruto, naum saberia o que falar depois daquele acontecimento, pensava que ela a odiava por causa daquilo.

Estava na praia, após ficar quase 1 h embaixo do sol, entrou no mar.Foi até onde naum tinha mais onde, lá no fundo, queria ficar um pouco sozinha, estava com saudades de suas amigas e sabia que ali, aquele menino de olhos azuis penetrantes, naum iria aparecer.

Derrepente um iate passou bem do lado de Hinata, vamos uma onda grande, com isso a menina de olhos perolados se afogou.Bebeu tanta água que naum conseguia subir para a superfície, estava desesperada, queria sair dali, até que sua visão começou a ficar embaraçada, estava ficando escuro e depois desmaiou.

Foi abrindo seus olhos devagarzinho, até viu que estava num quarto, sentou-se na cama, a onde estava?Será que tinha morrido e esse quarto era o céu?(xD), entaum se levantou e foi andando, o lugar era pequeno, e logo chegou numa sala, a tv naum falava a língua dela, ai que ficou mais confusa.Derrepente apareceu um menino loiro da cozinha.

- Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!!!Vc naum pode se levantar!!!!!! – Disse Naruto

- Mas eu estou bem...

- Esta mesmo? com cara de preocupado

- Estou... – Disse ficando corada

- Mas uma vez eu te salvei hein?

- Eh...brigada...

- Naum precisa agradecer!!Foi um prazer!!

Hinata ficou mais corada ainda.Sentaram no sofá, ficaram conversando, Naruto contava como salvou Hinata, ele pensou que ela ia morrer, como naum sabia quem era os pais dela, levou-a para sua casa.

- Naru... – Foi interrompida por Naruto

- Posso te chamar de Hinata-chan?

- Claro... – Disse abaixando a cabeça e ficando mais corada(se possível)

- Entaum pode me chamar de Naruto-kun!!

- Ok...

- Naruto-kun?

- Que?

- Sobre akilo que aconteceu...

- Naum tudo bem...até que eu gostei...

Hinata arregalou os olhos, naum acreditava que ele disse akilo.

- Vamos fazer o que? – Perguntou Hinata

- Vamos ver um filme?

- Mas eu naum entendo quase tudo...

- Eu tenho um filme que tem legenda japonês!!

- Entaum ta bom!!

E ficaram os dois pombinhos abraçados(e Hinata corada mais do que vc imagina), assistindo o filme.

Sakura recebeu a calça e a carta de Ino, ficou super feliz, a primeira coisa foi ler a carta, viu que Ino estava apaixonada(mesmo ela naum admitindo isso), e como estava entediada.

A carta da amiga a alegrou, já estava a noite, seus pais foram jogar bingo(xD), vestiu a calça jeans e como naum gostava de bingo, foi dar uma volta pelo campamento.

Estava num lugar mais afastado, só dava para ouvir os grilos, quando chegou perto de um riozinho, viu que um garoto estava sentado na beira, só admirando o céu, quando aproximou-se viu que era Sasuke, ficou vermelha, juntou coragem e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- O céu ta bonito hoje né? – Perguntou Sakura

- Eh...

- Desculpe que eu naum trouxe a toalha, naum sabia que vc estaria aki.

- Naum tudo bem, pode ficar com ela!

- Eu faço questão de devolver, vc salvou minha vida.

- Akilo naum foi nada ¬¬

- Ok...mesmo assim eu vou devolver! Ò.Ó

- Ok...

Ficaram uns minutos em silencio.

- Sasuke-kun...eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Fala...

- Eh...eh...eu...gosto...de...vc...

O menino de cabelos rebeldes arregalou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso.

- Legal... – Falou o garoto

Sakura se sentiu horrível, levantou-se e quando ia começar a correr, sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso.

- Naum vá!

Olha, esse capitulo falou das 4(muita inspiração )!

Jeanne Meyer Soares o próximo capitulo vai ser dedicado pra vc tah?

Mas naum sei se vai dar pra por só SakuSasu ok?Mas vou por um bem grande e emocionante momento deles.

Muitas reviews viu??????

Kissus


End file.
